Love and Sex and Magic
by Kurama's Lucky Dice
Summary: WINCEST! Season 3 spoilers. Dean's deal is reaching it's end and he doesn't want to leave behind any regrets. But will he die with the illusion that Sam could feel the same, or will his baby brother insist on setting the record straight?
1. I Say Goodbye With No Regrets

**AN: WARNING!!! In case you didn't read the summary there is WINCEST and major SPOILERS through season 3 so I am warning you now, if you don't want to have anything spoiled or you don't like gay incest DO NOT READ! I will not tolerate spoilers for things I have warned you about. This is unbeta'd so any mistakes are my own. I do not own rights to anything involving Supernatural or the fabulous (and SEXY) Jared or Jensen. Other than that, enjoy and please review.**

**Chapter 1: Love – I Say Goodbye With No Regrets**

Dean stretched up and captured his little brother's lips under his own. Sammy couldn't help it, his big brother, his idol, the man he'd looked up to since he was four years old, the one who'd sacrificed everything, even his own life, to protect him, was kissing him. And he yielded. He felt Dean's tongue softly caress his lips and he gasped, granting the probing muscle entrance. Dean grasped the back of his baby brother's head, twisting his fingers in the hair he found there, and tilted his head so he could deepen the kiss. Some where in the back of his mind he knew this was wrong, knew he should pull away and protect his little brother once more, this time from himself and the sick, corrupted things he was feeling, but Sammy's delicious moan shot straight to his core and made doing so impossible. He felt Sam's hands tentatively rest on his sides before his arms wrapped firmly around his waist and pulled their bodies flush up against one another. It was Dean's turn to moan as he felt his Sammy holding him so possessively. The brothers broke apart, panting for breath but not releasing their hold on one another.

Sam rested his forehead against Dean's and tried to catch his breath. Dean started to drop his hands and Sam could feel him shift away just slightly but stopped him by tightening his hold.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what brought this on all of a sudden?" Sammy asked, refusing to release Dean.

"Well, tomorrow's my last day. I guess I just didn't want to go to Hell and spend the rest of Eternity regretting never telling you how much you mean to me." Dean refused to look Sam in the eyes as they shared one of their uncommon "chick-flick" moments. Sammy smiled. He'd never admit it out loud but he loved when Dean would open up. Sure, he could read him better than anyone else, but it made Sam feel good to know he was the only one Dean trusted enough to be completely honest with.

"How long?" Sam asked, searching Dean's face. "How long have you felt like this?" Finally Dean made eye contact.

"Honestly? Since before you left for Stanford." Sam gaped. All those years, together on the road, all those women… Maybe he didn't know Dean as well as he'd thought.

"Don't get me wrong, women are great and all," Dean said with a familiar smirk, correctly guessing Sam's line of thought. "But that was all only physical. I—I love you Sammy." Dean's tone had turned serious and Sammy stared at his older brother, chest tightening at the blatant emotion in Dean's voice.

"Dean…" He started, only to be cut off by an obviously embarrassed Dean.

"Don't Sammy. It's my second to last night on Earth, just let me die with my delusion that you could possibly be as sick and twisted as I am and feel the same."

Sammy couldn't suppress his smile at the typical Dean denial, especially considering he had yet to release his hold on his brother.

"Well Dean, we don't exactly fit the description of 'normal' so is it really so hard to believe I just may feel the same way?" Dean looked at him, disbelief and… hope?... coloring his gaze.

"Don't fuck with me Sammy, not now."

"I'm not. I mean, sure I may not have realized it til now but, well, I always knew I care about you more than most siblings. It all makes sense now though. I love you, Dean." He leaned down and re-initiated the kiss, pouring all the devotion he felt into it. Quickly the kiss turned hungry and their tongues started battling for dominance. Dean started walking, never breaking the embrace until Sammy's knees hit the bed. Slowly they lowered until Sammy was laying on the bed with Dean half on top of him. Finally Dean broke the kiss, instead latching onto Sammy's neck.

Sam sucked in a breath. He'd never imagined he could be this turned on by his own brother. As Dean latched onto his pulse point and started nipping and sucking all thought fled and he gave himself over to the pleasure his guardian angel was offering.

Sam moaned and gasped as Dean continues hitting all the sweet spots on his neck.

"Well damn, Sammy, if I'd have known this would be how you'd respond I would've done this a long time ago." Dean laughed and Sammy blushed. "You're beautiful, Sammy." His blush deepened.

"You're not so bad looking yourself." He said, slightly breathlessly.

"You kidding? I am one sexy beast." Sam rolled his eyes, and with a sudden desire to knock his cocky brother down a peg, he jolted and caught Dean off-guard enough he was able to flip them over. Straddling Dean's hips so their positions couldn't be reversed he reached long fingers down to Dean's sides and prodded in a way that had Dean fighting the laughter and trying to stop Sammy from continuing his tickle attack.

"Not so high-and-mighty now are you, Dean?" Sam smirked and shifted so he could reach better. Unfortunately (fortunately?) this caused his bum to slide along Dean's still semi-hard cock. Dean involuntarily bucked his hips and gasped as the blood started flowing south again. On top of him Sammy hissed as Dean's length pressed against him. Distracted from his goal of humbling his narcissistic brother, Sammy leaned down and devoured his brother's waiting mouth.

His fingers returned to Dean's sides with a new purpose. Instead of tickling Dean he started tugging on his shirt, wanting to get at the skin underneath. Breaking the kiss he practically tore off the offending material. Rather than returning to his brother's eager mouth, Sam latched onto the smooth skin of Dean's chest and started laving it with open mouth kisses, starting at his collar bones and moving south. When he reached Dean's right nipple he circled it lightly with the tip of his tongue causing a shiver to make its way along his brother's spine until it culminated in a moan. Tonguing his way across the smooth chest he did the same to the other nipple. Another shiver, another moan, only this time it was cut off as Sam dragged his tongue flat, right across Dean's now peaked nipple. Finally he closed his mouth over the nub and sucked causing Dean's back to arch off the bed.

"Damn Dean, I had no idea your nipples were this sensitive." Sam said in a low voice.

"Neither did I." Dean confessed, voice harsh with arousal. "Sammy." He moaned, the sound going straight to Sam's already rock hard erection. "Sammy I'm not gonna last much longer." Quickly Sam got off Dean so he could unbutton his big brother's pants and strip them off, unsurprised to find Dean going commando. Climbing back onto the bed he hovered over Dean on his hands and knees. Leaning down he kissed Dean before quickly kissing his way down his chest, pausing only briefly to dip his tongue into Dean's naval before following his dusky pleasure trail down to his brother's rigid cock. Instead of giving his brother the pleasure he wanted, Sam turned his face and buried it in the curls at the base of his cock, breathing heavily and letting the warm air caress his brother's balls. He saw Dean twitch and noticed his hands clenched around the sheets under him and resisted the urge to laugh. Finally he took pity on his brother and wrapped his long fingers tightly around the base before lowering his lips to press lightly against the head of Dean's prick and slip his tongue out to taste the bead of pre-cum that had gathered in the slit.

Slowly he lowered his head down Dean's shaft to take in as much of his beloved brother as he could, working to relax his throat, all the while keeping his hand around the base to stave off his brother's much desired orgasm. When he'd taken in as much as he could he pulled away, hollowing his cheeks and dragging his tongue along the underside as he went. Dean moaned long and loud at the sensation. Sam repeated the motions, this time humming around his mouthful as he got to the bottom causing Dean to lose control and wrap his fingers in Sam's hair and speed up the bobbing of his head. Dean looked down and the sight of his little brother sucking him off was enough to drive him over the edge. Willingly, Sam accepted his brother's load into his mouth and swallowed, sucking every last drop out of Dean.

Still rock hard, and still straddling Dean, Sam opened his jeans and started jerking his own shaft. Staring into Dean's face the entire time he nearly lost it when Dean's hand joined his and together they brought him to completion. Before he could collapse on top of Dean he summoned enough energy to strip off his own clothes and use his shirt to clean his seed off Dean's chest before climbing into bed beside his brother with a contented sigh.

"Love you, Dean." He said, already drifting off to dreamland. Just before he did he heard Dean whisper "Love you, too" and they were both out.


	2. Night for Passion, Morning Means Goodbye

**AN: So here we get on to the GOOD stuff… Please review if you like this story. I know what I think about it, now I wanna hear your thoughts. Anon reviews are more than welcome!**

**Chapter 2: Sex – It is a Night For Passion, When the Morning Means Goodbye**

"You are a little too comfortable with that. And perhaps a little too talented." Dean had been woken up that morning by Sammy scattering kisses along his chest and the situation had quickly escalated to another one of Sammy's mind blowing blow jobs.

"Oh, what, you're complaining?" Sam laughed.

"God no. Just curious."

"Well, I may have experimented a little before Jess." Sam said quietly.

"Oh." Dean looked thoughtful. "Did you ever… you know?"

"No. I've never gone all the way with a guy."

"Oh." Dean repeated. "Good."

"Good?"

"Yeah, I wanna be your first. If—if you want." Sam smiled.

"Yeah, I'd like that. But not now, wait til tonight." He laughed. Dean sighed and wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulders. As much as he'd played it off in the past now that the time was so close, Dean was terrified. Especially now that he'd found his happiness in Sammy's arms.

Sensing his brother's distress Sammy sat up and looked Dean in the eyes. "I love you, Dean. I promise, no matter what it takes I won't rest until I find a way to bring you back." He kissed him gently, chastely. "And until then, thank you. I still wish you didn't have to be so noble, but I do appreciate it." Dean kissed his Sammy before trying to cheer them both up.

"Alright you sap, enough of the chick-flick moments." He said with a grin. "My last day on Earth and I wanna nice, big bacon burger." Sam couldn't help but laugh. Only Dean.

"You wish is my command, Master." He said sarcastically.

"Hm. Master. That really makes me wish I had done this sooner. You in a collar…" He grinned as Sam blushed.

"Dean! Can we just go get you that bacon burger?" Dean just kept laughing as they headed out.

An hour and a half later they were sitting at a table in a local café with Bobby as Dean scarfed down a bacon burger and vanilla shake like it was his last meal. _'Ok, bad simile.' _Sam thought with a shudder.

Throughout the meal they talked of trivial matters and laughed like Sam could hardly ever remember laughing before. Just as everyone finished Dean pulled a paper bag out of his jacket pocket and Sam finally wondered what Dean had gotten up to while Sam went to a nearby Wal-Mart this morning to buy a bottle of lube. He blushed as he remembered why he'd made such a purchase before being distracted by Dean telling him to close his eyes for a surprise. Wary, but trusting his brother, he complied. He heard Dean's chair scoot back and nearly jumped out of his seat when he felt a strip of leather against his throat, hunter instincts coming to the surface, reacting to the possibility of being strangled before he could remind himself that this was Dean and he relaxed. As Dean moved away he reached up and felt a leather dog collar around his neck, complete with ID tag.

"I told you I'd see you in a collar." Dean said with a grin.

"Is there something I should know about?" Bobby asked as he looked back and forth between a blushing Sam in a black leather collar and a grinning Dean with a strange glint in his eyes.

"No!" Sam said quickly, at the same time as Dean said "yes".

"Dean!!" Sam yelped, getting even redder.

"What?" He asked innocently, then turned to Bobby before Sam could answer. "I finally told him." Understanding dawned in Bobby's eyes as he looked at Sam with his face buried in his arms on the table.

"Well it's about time." He said and Sam's head shot up at the words.

"Wait, you knew?" His mouth was hanging open, then he cringed as a thought occurred to him. "Did Dad know?" Dean was the one to answer.

"That was one of the reasons he made the deal." He said, voice tinged with deep sadness. Sam dropped it and looked back at Bobby.

"And… and you don't think this is wrong?" He asked, something akin to shame coloring his tone. Bobby's face softened.

"You boys have been through a lot. You deserve all the happiness you can find. And it's like you always say, the only thing you can count on in this job is family." Sam smiled gratefully.

"Thanks Bobby." Bobby looked at the collar again.

"Sam, I hope you realize how bad Dean has it for you." He said with a grin, ignoring the fact that Dean was sitting right there.

"Bobby." Dean protested, causing Sammy to grin.

"How do you mean?" He asked, also ignoring Dean.

"Well for starters your dog tag says 'Sammy: Property of Dean'." Dean snickered as Sam rounded on him with a glare.

"'Property of Dean?'" Dean tried desperately to hold back his laughter as he responded.

"Turn it over, read the back." Confused Sam undid the buckle and removed the collar, first looking at the front of the tag, as though to make sure they'd been telling the truth. Sure enough the engraving read as they'd said. Turning the collar over he couldn't help the smile that formed and even had to fight back a tear as he read the single word on the back.

"Bitch." Dean said, even as Sam read the word silently. Turning to his brother he responded with a fond and familiar "Jerk" before nearly launching himself out of his seat to hug his brother.

Bobby smiled and coughed politely. Sam released Dean and sat back, refastening the collar around his neck.

"Well boys, I have some research to do. Dean, I'll see you tomorrow." None of them mentioned that it would be the last time he could say that. Standing up, Bobby dropped some bills on the table and left the café. Sam turned to Dean.

"So, what do you wanna do next?" Dean grinned.

"I'm going to Disneyland."

"So that's why you wanted to spend your last days in California?" Sam asked.

"Yep."

"Well tell me, exactly how are we going to afford tickets?"

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. Have I taught you nothing? This will be the best scam we've ever pulled off. We'll con our way into all access passes!" Dean sighed. "Best going away present ever!"

Sammy sighed and shook his head. "Well then, we'd better go now if you wanna have time to make all the rides." Dean grinned and clapped Sammy's shoulder.

"Alright!"

* * *

An hour later they entered the park proper and Sammy laughed. "I can't believe that actually worked."

"You doubted me, Sammy?"

"Well, yeah, actually. I mean, come on. Safety inspectors? During park hours?"

"Yeah well, there have been emergencies at several nearby parks and its vital that we get everything checked out ASAP." Sammy laughed.

"Well, Mr. Jackson, which ride should we inspect first?" They spent the day going from line to lint and getting immediate access to the very front, complete with solo rides to "ensure other riders' safety" all without question.

Exhausted and blissful they returned to the hotel room. Almost before the door closed Dean had Sam pinned against it.

"I've been watching you all day and you know what? If this is the last time I ever see you, I want that smile on your face to be caused by me thrusting into you so soft and slow you'll beg for more." Sam felt himself harden instantly from those words being breathed into his ear. He closed his eyes and moaned, rocking his hips into Dean. Without warning Dean bent and threw his little brother over his shoulder with a grunt.

"You're getting too fat Sammy." He ground out and flung Sam onto the bed. "This is payback for torturing you last night with that magic tongue of yours."

Sam laughed breathlessly and asked, "Magic? Was I really that good?" Dean turned serious.

"Sammy, I've had _a lot_ of sex, but never as mind blowing as it was with you." He leaned down and captured his brother's lips in a searing kiss. Swiftly his hands went to work on the buttons of Sam's shirt before he grew impatient and ripped it open, buttons flying everywhere. He latched his mouth to Sam's sweet spot right behind his ear and started rolling his nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Beneath him Sammy groaned and arched his back into Dean's touch.

"Bite it." Sam begged. "Bite my nipple." Dean looked at Sam in mild surprise before kissing his way down Sam's chest to his nipple. Taking his cue from his brother's treatment of him last night he circled the nub with his tongue before gently laving it, refusing him the pain he wanted. Only when Sammy got so agitated he was nearly crying did Dean relent, never able to deny his baby brother for long. Swiftly he sucked Sam's nipple into his mouth and bit down, almost hard enough to draw blood. Pressed into Sam's body as he was, Dean felt his brother's already rock hard cock twitch.

"Dean, please.," he begged. "I'm so close, please." Quickly Dean undid Sam's pants and pulled them off his little brother. Sam was right, he was near to bursting. Wanting to tease his brother Dean grabbed the base of Sam's cock to deny him completion and wrapped his lips around Sam's head, licking the pre-come from his slit. Simultaneously releasing the base and sucking the head til his cheeks were hollow, Dean swallowed every last drop of his brother's first orgasm of the night.

Sam just lay there in the afterglow of the most intense orgasm he'd ever experienced. His shoes had been pulled off with his pants but his socks were still in place. His shirt, though completely open was still on his arms. Sam looked at his brother sitting next to him on the bed, smirking, and realized he was still fully clothed. Sitting up and shedding the last remnants of his clothes, leaving on only the leather collar he still wore, he looked over at Dean, lust burning passionately in his eyes.

"I think," he said, voice low and husky. "You're a little over-dressed for the occasion." Dean gulped as a naked Sam straddled his lap and started taking his shirt off. When the offending article had been removed Sam pushed his big brother down, following him and giving him a deep, hungry kiss. When they broke apart Dean lay there, reveling in the sensual control Sam was exuding. He gasped as Sam suddenly swiped his tongue over one of his nipples. He looked down and watched as Sammy placed closed-mouth, feather-light kisses everywhere on his chest, ending in the "v" created by his unbuttoned jeans.

Dean groaned as Sam pulled his jeans off, exposing his heated flesh to the cool air of the room. Sam laughed. "A little excited there, Dean?"

"Yeah, fuck you." Came the husky reply.

"Oh, we'll get to that. But first, I owe you. That was one hell of a blow job, bro." Dean's cock twitched at the though of Sammy's wonderful mouth. He had a moment's worth of disappointment when Sam descended instead on his mouth before Sam's talented tongue wiped all coherent thoughts away. As Sam kissed his way to Dean's neck the older Winchester couldn't help but tangle his hands in his brother's hair.

Sammy pulled back with a laugh and grabbed Dean's wrists. He pulled Dean's arms above his head and lightly pressed them into the mattress. "Stay." He ordered.

"Ooh, Sammy. I get all tingly when you take control like this." Sam just grinned and started kissing his way down his big brother's chest again, licking and nipping as he went. He reached Dean's cock and held it in one hand as he licked from base to tip, the pulled away and blew on it lightly before taking in as much of it as he could, causing Dean's hips to buck. Sammy held his hips down and started sucking as he pulled up. He began bobbing his head, each time taking him deeper. When he finally had his nose buried in Dean's curls he hummed, the vibrations causing Dean's back to arch and Sammy barely had enough time to pull away enough so he wouldn't choke as Dean climaxed.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Dean said as Sammy lay down next to him. Sam smiled and leaned over to kiss him chastely. Dean grinned and rolled on top of him. "And it's not over yet." Dean bent and devoured Sam's mouth, rocking his hips. Sam's already semi-hard cock sprang to life.

"Jesus Christ, Dean. How can you be excited again already?" Dean laughed but didn't answer the question.

"I'm going to pound you into the mattress." He whispered against Sam's ear, making him groan. Dean swiped his tongue along the shell of the ear he was whispering into then pulled away and got off the bed, causing Sam to whimper at the loss. He came back with the tube of lube Sam had bought that morning in his hand. He knelt between Sam's legs and put his hands under Sam's knees and made him bend them. Opening the lube he generously coated his fingers, then bent down and kissed Sammy in silent apology for the pain he was about to cause him. He wrapped one hand around Sam's shaft and positioned his lubed up finger at Sam's virgin hole. Gently he pressed in, pausing when Sammy hissed at the intrusion. After a moment he resumed and before long his finger was buried in Sam's ass. All the while he kept stroking Sam, trying to distract him somewhat from the pain. After thrusting a few times he pulled his finger out before inserting two. As he was pulling out he hit a bump that caused Sam to shout and arch up.

"Oh God, Dean. Do that again." Dean bent his fingers, searching for the little bundle of nerves he'd accidentally found. He knew he found it when Sam shouted again and clenched around his fingers. Smirking he rubbed again… and again. Finally Sam shouted at him. "Dean I can't stand it, just fuck me already."

"It's gonna hurt, Sammy." Dean warned. "Just let me prep you a little more."

"Haven't you been paying attention, Dean?" Sam chuckled. "I like the pain. Now fuck me." Dean sucked in his breath and pulled both of his hands away from Sam. Quickly he lubed himself up before positioning his head at his baby brother's entrance.

"Ready?" He asked hoarsely. Despite Sammy's reassurance he was still reluctant to hurt his little brother.

"Yeah." Slowly Dean pushed in, groaning at the warmth and tightness. "Oh God." Sammy said.

"Just call me Dean." He smirked but it was obvious he was close to the edge. "So you like pain, huh Sammy?" Sam could only nod. "How's this?" Swiftly Dean pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in.

"Oh yes." Sam shouted. Dean lost it. The heat, the noises Sam was making, and most of all the knowledge that his sick, twisted feelings were returned made his control slip and soon they were shouting each other's names before slipping into oblivion.


	3. Just Like Witches at Black Masses

**Chapter 3: Magic – Just Like Witches at Black Masses**

Bobby pounded on the boys' door. He'd been knocking for ten minutes before trying their cells. No answer on either. He prayed to God he wasn't too late. Just as he stepped back to kick the door in Sam opened it, clutching at the sheet wrapped haphazardly around his waist.

"Morning Bobby." His voice was rough, though whether it was from sleep or something else Bobby couldn't tell. "Think you could give us a few minutes to dress?" He asked with a shy smile. Bobby grinned and agreed.

" Sure thing, Sam." Sam shut the door and a few minutes later opened it again, this time wearing a pair of blue jeans and pulling a shirt over his head.

"Thanks Bobby. Come on in." He said, standing back and opening the door wider. Bobby entered and looked over to see Dean sitting on the end of the bed, also dressed.

"Hey Bobby!" Dean greeted with obviously forced cheerfulness. "Come to say goodbye to the nearly departed?" He laughed shakily at his own joke.

"Oh I don't plan on saying goodbye." Bobby answered. "Not today anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam asked. Bobby set down the duffle bag Sam hadn't even noticed him carrying.

"I'll explain as we work, now help me clear everything out of the way. We need a Devil's Trap and a ring of salt." Already he was removing the mattress from the bed that would've been Sam's if he hadn't been sharing Deans, and standing it against the wall. Sam rushed to help him.

"Alright, Bobby. What's going on?" He asked.

"I may have found a way to save Dean."

"No." Dean exclaimed, standing up from where he'd still been sitting on the bed.

"Dean." Sammy pleaded.

"No, Sammy." Dean said. "I've spent a year preparing myself for this, I'm ready. And you know what happens if we try to break the contract."

"But I'm not ready." Sam argued. "Thanks to the Trickster making me watch you die over a hundred times, making me live six months without you, I thought I was. But after last night…" He paused, on the verge of tears. "I can't loose you now. Please Dean, don't make me say goodbye."

"Don't Sammy." Dean warned, also close to crying. "If I don't die, you will. And I will _not _ let that happen."

"You don't have to." Bobby interrupted, still moving things around. Both boys looked at him in surprise. "I found an ancient Pagan ritual, made for tying two souls together."

"But wait," Dean said, looking thoughtful. "Won't that mean Sammy dies when I do?" He asked.

"Yeah, but it will keep that day from being today."

"No." Dean denied vehemently. "I won't have Sammy die because of me."

"Would you shut up and listen to me?" Bobby demanded. "Sam, can you draw the Devil's Trap while I talk?" Sam nodded, grabbed the holy water Bobby had mixed with food coloring so it would show on the carpet, and began. Then Bobby spoke. "The ritual is actually very simple. You two will share blood, and I'll tie your wrists together, similar to the old handfastings. I say a chant and that's that. Only thing is we'll probably be warding off demons from every angle, hence the Devil's Trap. Sam," he said, looking at the boy in question. "As soon as you're done with that surround it in salt." He commanded.

"You got it." Sam said and hurried to complete the Devil's Trap.

"Where was I?" Bobby continued. "Oh yeah. Have you two… consummated your relationship yet?" He asked. Both boys blushed.

"What?" Sam paused in his work to gape at the question.

"Oh for goodness' sake. Have you two had sex yet or not?" He asked in a no-nonsense voice.

"Yeah we have." Dean replied, trying to be professional.

"Dude!" Sam exclaimed, embarrassed.

"What?" Sam rolled his eyes but didn't respond.

"That's good. For this ritual to work it has to be done shortly after the relationship is consummated." Bobby said. "Basically it ties you two body and soul, so for Dean's soul to be taken yours would have to be too Sam, which would break the contract."

"But doesn't this break my end of the bargain, meaning Sam's dead anyway?" Dean asked, sounding like he was really contemplating it.

"Technically, but because your souls are tied yours has to go where his does, and Lillith has no claim on Sam's soul. A beautiful catch-22." As he finished explaining Sam stood up, finished with the Devil's trap.

"Bobby you are a genius." Sam said with a grin.

"Don't get cocky now, boy. There's still a possibility it won't work." As he finished speaking the door flew inward, completely off it's hinges, and a little blonde girl walked in.

"Lillith." Dean greeted with a sneer. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Why, Dean, I'm here to collect your contract." Lillith said with a childish smile.

"Ah, shove it Lillith. You don't fool me." Lillith frowned, pouting.

"But Dean, don't you wanna play with me?"

"Not particularly you sadistic little bitch." He answered.

"Dean, that's no way to talk around a child."

"HA! Child my ass."

"Well Dean, if you don't want to play with me I guess I'll just have to make you." She said and flew at him with her hand outstretched.

"Not likely." Dean got out before her hand made contact just over his heart and he screamed. Sam felt his heart clench. They'd been so close to saving him, he couldn't go now. He felt a piercing pain in his temples and saw Lillith go flying, a look of shock on her face.

"Bobby, salt." Sam shouted and hurried over to his brother. He scooped Dean up in his arms as Bobby began pouring a ring of salt a few inches from the edge of the Devil's Trap. Sam crossed the circle and set Dean on the floor in the center of the trap, cradling his big brother. A scorched hand print left holes in Dean's shirt where Lillith had been touching him. Bobby closed the ring of salt and not a moment too soon as the black cloud of demon's they'd seen at the opening of the Devil's Gate entered the room through the gaping door but hit a brick wall as it came to the edge of the salt ring.

Lillith shouted in outrage as she realized her prey was out of reach. Around her the demon cloud was in a dome surrounding the three hunters, blocking all light except what came from the three candles Bobby had set out, and what little sunlight squeezed past Lillith's tiny frame. Bobby rummaged through the duffle back that had held the salt and holy water. He pulled out a blue silk cord, a silver athame, and a book very similar to the journal friend and father John Winchester had left behind. Sam knelt behind him, eyes glued to Dean and arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"Hang in there Dean, we'll save you, just don't leave me." He pleaded in a voice broken with sorrow. It made Bobby's heart ache with the fear in the voice of a man he respected like few else.

"Here Sam, cut both of your guys' hands with this and hold them together to mingle your blood." He instructed, handing Sam the black handled knife. Sam did as he was told and Bobby tied the blue cord around their wrists, binding them together physically. He turned to the leather bound book and opened it. Loudly he began chanting in ancient Gaelic but Sam paid him no mind. Dean's eyes had slid shut and his breathing was shallow. The skin that showed through the holes in his shirt was blistered and blackened. He vaguely heard Lillith shouting at Bobby as he chanted but tuned both voices out. He whispered soothingly to Dean, begging him to be okay.

Bobby looked down at the boys, not pausing in his chanting, and silently prayed that this would work, would save Dean, would save them both. He knew Sammy had a darkness in him just waiting to take over. He also knew Dean was the only one that could keep that from happening. Binding the boys together would not only save Dean's life, but could also save the world from Sam. Plus, those boys really did need all the happiness they could get.

Sammy loudly cried out in anguish and Lillith hooted in delight as Dean stopped breathing all together. Bobby rapidly shouted out the last few words of the chant and time seemed to stand still. The Demon Cloud dissipated and Lillith just stood there, watching. Sam clutched Dean closer to him, tears streaming down his face unchecked. Bobby slowly closed the journal he'd been reading from, tears in his eyes as well, but he refused to let them fall. Suddenly Sam gasped as Dean's bound hand tightened on his own and the older Winchester started coughing. Lillith screamed, a sound wholly too evil to match the young body she inhabited.

"Water." Dean rasped, coughing again. Bobby pulled out a bottle of water from his bag and handed it over, partly because it was the only water within reach, and, admittedly, partly due to his hunter's paranoia. Dean drank without incident and Bobby breathed just a little easier.

"You won't get away with this." Lillith warned, eyes flashing pure white.

"I believe we already have. Now get the fuck out of here." Bobby commanded. "Before I blow your demonic brains out." With those words Bobby raised the Colt, fully intending to use the weapon to stop the demon once and for all. Before he could squeeze the trigger however the little girl vanished into thin air.

"Sammy... Can't breathe." Dean choked out. As soon as he'd finished drinking Sam had pulled him into a one-armed embrace so tight he felt his ribs getting bruised. Sam chuckled and leaned back, loosening but not releasing his hold.

"Jesus Christ, Dean. For a moment there I thought we'd lost you." He said, wiping away tears with the hand that wasn't tied to Dean's.

"You did." Dean said quietly. "For a moment I was in Hell. The demons were surrounding me but Dad was there." Dean looked into Sammy's eyes. "He said he's proud of you, and to thank Bobby for saving me." Here Dean looked at the man in question. "Thanks Bobby, from all of us. Then he hugged me and I swear I started glowing... now that was just down right freaky. Next thing I knew I was choking up air. And then nearly being killed, again, by you crushing my rib cage." This last part was said with a smile and Sammy couldn't help but pull his brother into another, gentler hug.

"So what happened after Demon Bitch attacked me, I don't remember much." Dean said as they pulled away. Sam started untying the cord around their hands as Bobby explained.

"Well Sam carried you into the Devil's Trap and I laid down the salt circle. Then a goddamn cloud of demon's joined in and completely surrounded us. We did the ritual, you died, came back, and that's it."

Dean looked at him. "Is it just me or does it seem like that was too easy?"

Bobby didn't answer but instead asked another question that had been on his mind from the beginning. "What I want to know is how Lillith got thrown off you." Sam stilled.

"I think that was me." He said, not looking at anyone, but the confusion in his voice was clear. "I got so angry, and so scared when she went after you, Dean. I'm not really sure how it happened but I got a really bad pain in my temples... and then she flew." Sammy looked up into Dean's eyes, and Dean could easily read the pain and terror there.

"It's ok, Sammy. I'm glad it happened or I'd be dead right now." Sam just looked down. Dean went to pull their hands apart but the blood that had dried there made it difficult. He grabbed the bottle of water he'd been drinking from and poured some on then accepted a bandage from Bobby and proceeded to wrap up his little brother's hand, not even glancing at his own. The cut wasn't deep but the center of it was still weakly oozing blood. Sammy laughed weakly then.

"What is it?" Dean asked, honestly confused.

"Dean, you just DIED. And what's one of the first things you do when you come back? Take care of my bleeding hand. You didn't even look at your hand… or your chest!"

"Well, yeah. You're my little brother, I have to take care of you." Dean responded seriously. "You saved my life, you and Bobby. Besides, my hand doesn't even hurt." He added, trying to lighten the mood. Sammy grinned and rolled his eyes.

"Well, if you really want to repay me, I can think of a few ways that would be a lot more fun." He said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Bobby closed his eyes for a second, but was smiling.

"And that's my cue to get the hell out of here. Glad to see you alive, Dean. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." Dean repeated, glad to have another tomorrow to look forward to. Sam wrapped Dean's hand up and peeled off his shirt to bandage the burned and blistering hand print on his chest. Finally he stood up.

"I'm exhausted. Dean commented.

"Nap now, payback later?" Sam suggested.

"Only if you nap naked." Dean countered with a grin. Sammy shook his head with a smile. The boys stripped and climbed into bed.

"Love you, Dean." Sammy said with a yawn, laying his head on his big brother's chest and wrapping his arm around his waist.

"Love you too, Sammy." Dean responded, and they lay there peacefully, looking forward to many more nights like the one before.


	4. Epilogue Epilogue

**AN: Thank you to my few reviewers. I love this story very much and as much as I wish I had written more this is the last chapter. THERE IS SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER! Enjoy.**

**Chapter 4: Epilogue – Epilogue **

"When did this happen?" Sam asked with a laugh as he and Dean entered their hotel room.

"When did what happen, Sammy?"

"When did we stop getting a room with two beds? I mean, I'm not complaining." He added hastily when Dean looked ready to protest. "I'm just saying, I thought we agreed it was safer to keep up appearances."

"Well safer or not it's cheaper to just get one bed rooms." Dean defended, not looking at Sam as he walked farther into the room to deposit their bags at the foot of the bed. Sam immediately felt guilty, knowing his words had hurt his big brother.

"Well I'm glad we only have the one." Sammy whispered into Dean's ear as he wrapped his arms around his brother's waist from behind. "It's easier than pushing two beds together." It had been eight months since Dean had confessed his feelings for his little brother extended beyond the realm of brotherhood, eight months since Dean had almost died. In the beginning they'd acted in public as though nothing was different, but as soon as they were behind closed doors their separate beds were pushed together.

"I really didn't mean it that way, Dean." Sammy continued trying to reassure Dean. "It means a lot to me. Like a single red rose on a pillow or… singing along to our song on the radio. Just small acknowledgements of our relationship." Sam explained and kissed Dean's neck softly. Dean spun in his arms, a smile trying to tug the corners of his mouth upward.

"Alright, enough of your sappy chick-flick moments." Sammy had barely a moment to be relieved that he was forgiven before Dean's lips came crashing down on his. Sam smiled into the kiss and Dean rocked his hips into Sammy causing the younger man to moan. Dean peeled off Sam's shirt and grabbed hold of the leash that hung against his baby brother's smooth, pale chest, marred only by a protection tattoo to prevent demonic possession. The leash had been a present from Sammy to Dean to match the leather collar Dean had gotten for Sam on the morning of what was supposed to be his last day on Earth. The collar had a tag engraved with "Sammy: Property of Dean" on one side and "Bitch" on the reverse. The leash had a metal plate on the handle with an entwined "S" and "D" next to the word "Jerk". Sammy almost always wore the two pieces of leather under his clothing, which was something of a distraction to Dean and had the ability to make him almost instantly hard when he saw the leash peek over Sam's shirt or the collar constrict around Sam's tense throat.

Dean stared as Sam swallowed and his Adam's apple bobbed, making the collar tighten. He grabbed the leash right below where it attached to the collar and used it to pull Sam closer. He crushed their lips together and fell back onto the bed, dragging Sam with him. This free hand roamed Sam's bare chest, pausing to tweak and tease one dusky nipple. Sam moaned and deepened the kiss before pulling away, hard and panting.

"Dean, we came here on a job, remember?" Sam said breathlessly, trying to ignore the mouth attacking his neck and the fingers pinching his nipple harshly.

"But Sammy." Dean whined (yes, the Great Dean Winchester _whined_).

Sam bit back another moan. "Dean, there's a monster out there hurting people."

"Sammy, how the hell am I supposed to focus on hunting a nightmare when all I can think about is your tight ass?" Dean reasoned. Sam moaned and dropped his head, giving in.

"Alright Dean, you win." Dean grinned.

"Of course I do." He flipped them over and proceeded to lovingly ravage his little brother, the one person he loved more than any other. Quickly he stripped them both and retrieved a well-used tube of lube, all the while leaving bite marks and hickeys scattered across Sam's chest. It was always like this, not that Sammy would ever complain. He loved his brother so very much and getting distracted from a job for an hour or two was well worth the knowledge that his brother was _alive._ So he always gave in, glad for a chance to enjoy his brother and the pleasure and love only they could give one another. Suddenly Sam was brought out of his reverie as Dean bit extra hard on one nipple. His back arched off the bed because oh it hurt so good. Sam looked down to see Dean staring at him.

"What?"

"Just wanted to see if you were paying attention. I told you to flip over like five times." Dean teased, but Sammy could hear the concern.

"Sorry, just thinking about how close we came to never having this." Sam explained. Dean grabbed the leash again and pulled his brother up so he could kiss him deeply, pouring every measure of love he felt into that one kiss.

"That will never happen again, you're stuck with me for eternity." Dean promised. "Now, are we done with the sap so I can pound you into the mattress?" Dean asked playfully.

Sammy groaned. "Yes, Master, I'm finished." He said, knowing how the term affected Dean

"God Sammy, I love it when you call me that." Dean moaned. Sammy grinned and flipped onto his stomach pushing his ass back so that Dean's length slip along his crack.

"Please, fuck me." He begged.

"You know Sammy, if I was inclined to share you'd make such a good little slut."

"Only for you, Master." Sammy said, again thrusting his ass towards his brother, wantonly. Rushing, Dean applied lube to his fingers and pressed his first finger into Sam's puckered hole without warning. Sam cried out at the pleasure, but it wasn't enough.

"No, Dean. Please just fuck me." He begged, wanting to be filled in a way that only his brother could fill him. Dean groaned and lubed up his cock. He thrust into his little brother with one smooth action and moaned at the heat and tightness surrounding him.

Dean would laugh at how sappy it was but Sam could feel the darkness inside him like a hole, an emptiness that was only complete when his brother was making love to him. He groaned loudly as Dean's head brushed his prostate making him see stars. The pleasure was too great and when Dean wrapped his arms around him and started stroking his engorged flesh it only took a few moments before he was exploding, the muscles around Dean's cock constricting and pulling Dean over the edge as well.

"I love you, Dean." Sammy said as he collapsed on the bed and Dean pulled his softening member out.

"Love you too, Sammy." Dean replied, also collapsing.

"I would suggest we start researching the job now, but I don't think I can move." Sam laughed. Instantly Dean turned from sated lover to worried brother.

"Did I hurt you? I knew I should have prepared you first." He said. Sam laughed louder.

"No, you didn't hurt me. I'm just so tired, and after amazing sex like that I don't think my legs could hold me." Dean lay back, relieved.

"Don't scare me like that Sammy, I thought I'd hurt you."

"Sorry." Sam said, trying to hold back his laughter. Dean smiled.

"Bitch." He said affectionately.

"Jerk."


End file.
